Zero Two/Image Gallery
Ajiawasete.jpg|Official poster Kv03.jpg|Official poster NewType02.jpg 02NewType.jpg|Zero Two on the cover of Newtype C zerotwo up.png|Key Visual C zerotwo down.png C zerotwo stand.png|Official character design zerotwoFRANXX.png PMEmoXK.jpg|Zero Two character reference from the Darling in the FranXX Materials Book (Animedia February 2018 Issue) Zero Two Manga.png|Zero Two as she appears in the manga Screen Shot 2018-02-05 at 9.18.28 PM.png|Zero Two's Tracker and Code # Screen Shot 2018-02-05 at 9.19.26 PM.png|Young Zero Two Zero Two's headband.png|Zero Two's limiter headband. Screen Shot 2018-02-05 at 9.23.43 PM.png|Zero Two licking herself Screen Shot 2018-02-05 at 9.24.50 PM.png|Zero Two sneaking off Screen Shot 2018-02-05 at 9.30.36 PM.png|Zero Two meeting Hiro Screen Shot 2018-02-05 at 9.30.44 PM.png|Zero Two fishing 002 (5).jpg|Zero Two spitting out the fish Screen Shot 2018-02-05 at 9.31.46 PM.png|Zero Two calling Hiro a pervert ProteccForever.png|02 thanks Hiro Screen Shot 2018-02-05 at 9.32.45 PM.png|Zero Two licking Hiro Screen Shot 2018-02-05 at 9.33.14 PM.png|Zero Two asking Hiro to be her partner Screen Shot 2018-02-05 at 9.45.22 PM 1.png|Bloody Zero Two Screen Shot 2018-02-05 at 9.45.45 PM.png|Zero Two slaps Hiro Screen Shot 2018-02-05 at 9.46.22 PM.png|Zero Two prepares to die Zero Two pulling Hiro.png|Zero Two pulling Hiro in the Strelizia Bloody Zero Two 1.png|Zero Two bloody smile Bloody Zero Two 2.png|Bloody Zero Two 2 Bloody Zero Two 3.png|Bloody Zero Two 3 Screen Shot 2018-02-05 at 9.50.31 PM.png|Zero Two and Hiro Screen Shot 2018-02-05 at 9.51.08 PM.png|Zero Two and Hiro's first kiss Screen Shot 2018-02-05 at 9.50.46 PM.png|Zero Two and Hiro activating the Strelizia Screen Shot 2018-02-05 at 9.52.10 PM.png|Zero Two carrying Hiro Screen Shot 2018-02-05 at 9.52.34 PM.png|Zero Two emerging from the Strelizia Screen Shot 2018-02-07 at 12.12.16 AM.png|Zero Two eating her honeyed ham 002Wipe.png|Zero Two wiping her hand on Zorome Screen Shot 2018-02-07 at 12.12.41 AM.png|Zero Two and Hiro at breakfast Screen Shot 2018-02-07 at 12.12.59 AM.png|Zero Two redeclaring Hiro her "darling" Screen Shot 2018-02-07 at 12.13.32 AM.png|Zero Two and Hiro sharing breakfast Screen Shot 2018-02-07 at 12.34.17 AM.png|Zero Two on Hiro's lap while Ichigo stares murderously! Screen Shot 2018-02-07 at 12.33.46 AM.png|Zero Two Smile Screen Shot 2018-02-07 at 12.16.45 AM.png|Hiro stops Zero Two Screen Shot 2018-02-07 at 12.17.05 AM.png|Zero Two and Nana in the elevator Screen Shot 2018-02-07 at 12.18.15 AM.png|Zero Two in the sunset 002Intimidates.png|Zero Two and Ichigo facing off 002Lick015.png|Zero Two after licking Ichigo Screen Shot 2018-02-07 at 12.19.07 AM.png|Zero Two contemplating Ichigo's "taste" 02Luck.png|Zero Two and Ichigo Screen Shot 2018-02-07 at 12.20.21 AM.png|Zero Two yawning at Ichigo's failure. 02Flip.png|Zero Two after Ichigo's failure EP3 1.png|Zero Two eating a lollipop EP3 2.png|Zero Two sleeping EP3 3.png|Zero Two's horn EP3 4.png|Zero two staring EP3 5.png|Zero Two stretching EP3 6.png|Zero Two trying to grasp "humanity" EP3 7.png|Zero Two showing off her S-ID. EP3 8.png|Zero Two and Hiro about to waltz EP3 9.png|Permitted Entry! EP3 10.png|Zero Two being cute EP3 11.png|Zero Two and Hiro looking out into the view EP3 12.png|Zero Two overlooking the city EP3 13.png|Zero Two jumping the rail EP3 14.png|Zero Two walking onto the ledge EP3 16.png|Zero Two looking back to Hiro EP3 17.png|Zero Two's bittersweet smile EP3 19.png|Zero two landing with grace EP3 20.png|Zero Two sporting a reassuring smile Ep3 21.png|Zero Two being smug EP3 22.png|Zero Two eating a lollipop EP3 23.png|Zero Two and Nana EP3 24.png|Zero Two looking to Hiro EP3 25.png|Zero Two heartbroken EP3 26.png|Zero Two giving the silent treatment EP3 27.png|Zero Two and Mitsuru EP3 28.png|Zero Two after the battle EP3 29.png|Zero Two looking out into the horizon EP3 30.png|Zero Two snubbing Mitsuru EP3 31.png|Zero Two relaxed Zero Two from the elevator.png|Zero Two looking from the elevator Angry Zero Two.png|Zero Two pout Zero Two & Strelizia.png|Zero Two and the Strelizia Zero Two Grounded.png|Zero Two Grounded Zero Two Sensing Hiro.png|Zero Two sensing Hiro Zero Two Looking Down.png|Zero Two watching Hiro bathe Zero Two and Hiro in the Bath.png|Zero Two advances Zero Two corners Hiro.png|Zero Two cornering her prey Zero Two and Hiro bathing.png|Zero Two and Hiro bathe Hiro and Zero Two Ready.png|Hiro and Zero Two Ready Zero Two givin Nana 'tude.png|Zero Two giving Nana 'tude Zero Two snidely.png|Zero Two snidely Zero Two peeved.png|Zero Two peeved Zero Two Strike.png|Zero Two Strike Zero Two surrounded.png|Zero Two surrounded Zero Two's Farewell.png|Zero Two's Farewell Zero Two's Horn Kiss.png|Zero Two's Horn Kiss Zero Two Bye-Bye.png|Zero Two Bye-Bye Zero Two looking down on Hiro.png|Zero Two looking down on Hiro Zero Two Listenting to Hiro's Confession.png|Zero Two listening to Hiro's Confession Zero Two disarming the gaurd.png|Zero Two disarming the guard Zero Two's Grand Escape.png|Zero Two's Grand Escape Zero Two's w: Rifle.png|Zero Two's w/ Rifle Zero Two Flip.png|Zero Two Flip Zero Two breakthrough.png|Zero Two breakthrough Zero Two and Hiro reunited.png|Zero Two and Hiro reunited Zero Two waiting on Hiro.png|Zero Two waiting on Hiro Zero Two coaxing a confession.png|Zero Two coaxing Hiro's confession Zero Two ecstatic.png|Zero Two ecstatic Zero Two and Hiro Waltz.png|Zero Two and Hiro Waltz Getting pass security.png|Getting passed security Lover's Getaway.png|Lover's Getaway Employee of the Month.png|Employee of the Month Zero Two charge!.png|Zero Two charge! Zero Two hijacking the Strelizia.png|Zero Two hijacking the Strelizia Zero Two and Hiro in the FranXX.png|Zero Two and Hiro in the FranXX Looking back at Hiro.png|Looking back at Hiro Smiling back at Hiro.png|Smiling back at Hiro Zero Two Determined.png|Zero Two Determined Strelizia v. Delphinium.png|Strelizia v. Delphinium 28059139_878116782369471_8622229803892375665_n.jpg FB_IMG_1520228832605.jpg|Smug Zero Two FB_IMG_1520393838667.jpg|Zero Two pulling a prank FB_IMG_1519559009212.jpg|Zero Two at the beach (as seen in ED) FB_IMG_1519542900603.jpg|Zero Two in one piece swimsuit Ep9 zero two first present.png|Zero Two receives a present from Hiro 02Hat.png|Zero Two biting her thumb ZeroTwoOminous.png|Zero Two hugging Hiro from behind 02AfterKiss.png|Zero Two kisses Hiro after his confession 02Red.png|Red eyes 02Darling.png|Zero Two realizes Hiro was the darling from her childhood capture20180813172338233.png|Zero Two (Arts Design Early Concept) Category:Image Galleries